


Blood and Ash

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, vampire hunter!roman, vampire!remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Roman has been vampire hunting for eight years.Remus has been a vampire for six.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Remus wins the fight, and it’s just as satisfying as he’d always imagined it would be to show up Roman. Without the unfair physical advantage Roman had had all of their lives, their skills were evenly matched, and Remus had the element of surprise going for him when Roman saw his face.

“You’re late. The guy who lived here luring virgin women is already dusted.”

“Remus, are you- Why would you do this to yourself? How long have you been- Like this?

“Do you know how many of my boyfriends have broken up with me because they thought I was you in disguise?” Remus muses. “It’s almost as embarrassing as the number of boyfriends who’ve broken up with me when they realized I wasn’t! It’s not as funny as it sounds; I almost got used in a necromantic ritual a few times. It’s an easier mistake to make than you might think; I thought the guy was just really kinky.”

Roman loses patience with Remus’ sudden inexplicable need to play “catch up” about his inane love life and all the poor choices it entails.


	2. Chapter 2

“It is our family’s sacred duty to become monster hunters, and you throw away all of that just to  _ become _ what we so revile?” Unsaid is that should Roman die on his quests, there is now no one to take up the mantle.

“I didn’t sign up to be a vampire. Yes, I was throwing away my life, dicking around, more interested in monster fucking than monster hunting. It was mostly pretty great. My luck had to run out eventually.”

“What do you mean?”

“I  _ mean _ that the former creep of this castle was supposed to be your problem seven years ago. Hell, I would’ve taken six and a half. You’re the firstborn, Roman. You take up the gauntlet of tradition, get all the perks. Slow aging, extra strength, enhanced senses, the works. I go through all the same shitty training and don’t get any of the good bits. But I was  _ fine _ with that. And I was stupid, too, I guess, because I really thought that when he sent the ransom note you would come to save me. I thought, he’s my twin, surely he won’t just leave me locked in a dungeon at the mercy of some twisted nosferatu fuck. But you know, for a guy that lives forever he didn’t have much patience. Eventually it ran out, and I didn’t make it out of it unscathed. Hell, I guess if you want to get technical I didn’t even make it out of the confrontation alive. I killed the bastard though. So, you don’t have to worry about that. I got a nice title and a castle as a consolation prize. Would you believe I’m technically a Duke now? The vampire council is big on ‘right of conquest,’ so it’s even legal as far as their lot are concerned.”

“What are you talking about? I never got a note saying anyone had you.”

“That’s weird because I fucking  _ watched him _ write it.”

“Remus, if I had known you were in danger I would have dropped everything to save you.”

“You know, there was a time I believed that.”


End file.
